People use electronic devices for a variety of purposes, such as making telephone calls, texting, accessing the Internet, sending and receiving email, instant messaging, maintaining their calendars, viewing movies and television shows, playing music, reading electronic books, socializing, playing games, navigation, and numerous other functions. Further, people may use the same device for multiple roles in their life, such as for both personal and business purposes. Keeping communications associated with different roles of a person's life separate on an electronic device can require significant effort from a user.